letsmirageprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. To activate the transformation, Cherry and Daisy need their Mirage Module, Sunny needs her Shining Mirage Module, Rose needs her Super Mirage Module, and all girls need their respective mascots that will turn into their modules to transform. Pretty Cures and Mascots Cure Blossom Mirage — Hana Cure Marine Mirage — Miracle Cure Sunshine Mirage — Bright Cure Moonlight Mirage — Kira List of First Appearances Blossom Mirage — Episode 1 Marine Mirage — Episode 3 Blossom Mirage and Marine Mirage — Episode 4 Sunshine Mirage — Episode 15 Blossom Mirage, Marine Mirage, and Sunshine Mirage — Episode 16 Moonlight Mirage — Episode 21 Blossom Mirage, Marine Mirage, Sunshine Mirage, and Moonlight Mirage — Episode 22 Blossom Mirage, Sunshine Mirage, and Moonlight Mirage — Episode 25 Marine Mirage and Sunshine Mirage — Episode 31 Blossom Mirage and Moonlight Mirage — Episode 32 Sequences Each mascot appears as the girls' modules, which open. The girls, holding the modules, shout "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and press the button that matches their theme color. The module flashes four times before it finally glows, the girls' eye colors and voices change, and the transformation begins. Cherry to Cure Blossom Mirage First, she is shown flying into a pink light with a scarlet light covering her body. Her collar appears, then her dress. She opens her arms out and her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from pink to scarlet and grows longer, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Daisy to Cure Marine Mirage First, she is shown flying into a blue light with a navy blue light covering her body. Her collar appears, then her dress. She hugs herself tight and her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from light blue to navy blue and grows longer, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Sunny to Cure Sunshine Mirage First, she is shown flying into a yellow light with a dark yellow light covering her body. Her hair grows longer as her collar and outfit appear. Her hands are on her hips as her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from yellow to dark yellow, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Rose to Cure Moonlight Mirage First, she is shown flying into a purple light with a dark purple light covering her body. She starts flying up as her collar, dress, and cloak appear. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from light purple to dark purple, grows longer, and the bangs are changed, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. List of Sequences Speech Japanese All: プリキュア！レッツミラージュ！ Cure Blossom Mirage: 地球の緋色の花、キュアブロッサムミラージュ！ Cure Marine Mirage: 手を振って海の青い花、キュアマリンミラージュ！ Cure Sunshine Mirage: 花は太陽のように明るいように輝く、キュアサンシャインミラージュ！ Cure Moonlight Mirage: 明るい光と花、キュアムーンライトミラージュ！ All: 当社の4心は心配せずに咲くでしょう！レッツミラージュ！プリキュア！ Romanization All: Purikyua! Rettsu Mirāju! Cure Blossom Mirage: Chikyū no hiiro no hana, Kyua Burossamu Mirāju! Cure Marine Mirage: Te o futte umi no aoi hana, Kyua Marin Mirāju! Cure Sunshine Mirage: Hana wa taiyō no yō ni akarui yō ni kagayaku, Kyua Sanshain Mirāju! Cure Moonlight Mirage: Akarui hikari to hana, Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju! All: Tōsha no 4 kokoro wa shinpai sezu ni sakudeshou! Rettsu Mirāju! Purikyua! Translation All: Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! Cure Blossom Mirage: The scarlet flower of Earth, Cure Blossom Mirage! Cure Marine Mirage: The blue flower of the waving ocean, Cure Marine Mirage! Cure Sunshine Mirage: The flower glowing as bright as the sun, Cure Sunshine Mirage! Cure Moonlight Mirage: The flower with a bright light, Cure Moonlight Mirage! All: Our four hearts will bloom without worries! Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Transformation